


Ding dong ditch the dickhead

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Ding dong ditch the dickhead

Ding Dong Ditch the Dickhead

They fucking ding dong ditch Eduardo on his front step.

Edd wishes he was joking.

They leave Eduardo on his door like he’s a burning back of shit and just run. The door to their house is closing as Edd opens the door.

Edd looks down to see Eduardo on the front stoop. He is huddled on the floor of the step and he would look pathetic if he didn’t have murder written across his features.

“So is this going to be a thing now?” Edd asked.

“Not if my friends can stop being assholes,” Eduardo grits out.

“If your friends are like mine, that’s not likely,” Edd mutters.

 

They paused in an awkward silence for a moment.

“So… do you need help or should I go make them come over and get you?” Edd asked.

Eduardo didn’t respond and merely glared petulantly at a crack in the concrete.

“Help it is then,” Edd said, bending down to scoop up Eduardo in his arms. They did the whole walk of shame past the living room again. Tord went to open his mouth but Edd shot him the kind of withering glare that made him think twice.

They made it through without comment, thank god. He needs a snide comment and a squalling Eduardo like he needs a robot to destroy his home.

Edd gently puts Eduardo down on his bed. He gets this nasty glare from the omega like he personally was in charge of omega biology and had purposefully graced him with another nasty heat. 

“Do you want me to just get you a toy and let you take care of yourself here?” Edd sighed. Honestly he couldn’t handle all these mixed signals. It was like trying to hold a phone call through a tunnel, with the person on the other end screaming insults every time you misheard them. At the long wall of silence he received in response Edd bent down.

“Listen Eduardo, I know this is hard for you, for whatever reason, but I can’t decipher whether you want this or not which means I can’t help you,” he said in a low voice. He could feel his exasperation continuing to mount alongside the silence in the room.

Finally, finally, Eduardo mumbled something. Edd leaned in closer, hovering over the omega.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that?” Edd said. Surprisingly strong arms came up and wrapped themselves around his shoulders, yanking him down until Eduardo’s breath was in his ear, coming out in harsh pants.

“I said, I want you to fuck me now, loser. Before I change my mind.”

That… he could work with. He didn’t need polite consent. He just needed consent. Well then. Edd pulled his shirt off over his head while Eduardo struggled to unbutton his shirt. By the time Edd had all his clothes off, Eduardo was still fumbling with his buttons with shaking hands.

Hand eye coordination didn’t exactly get easier with heat.

Edd batted his hands away and ignored the glare that move got him. He had the shirt off in under a minute and then he was sliding off Eduardo’s pants and underwear simultaneously. The smell just hits him all at once and Edd can feel the nastier parts of his biology rearing their ugly head.

He doesn’t even remember moving but suddenly he is absolutely mauling Eduardo’s neck.

“You are leaving marks everywhere people can see,” the comment lacks any heat behind it. It’s more of a half-hearted whine and it doesn’t seem like either of them are too concerned about that fact. Yet.

“You seem to be enjoying it,” Edd purrs as he slips his fingers down to finger at Eduardo’s pussy. He slips two fingers inside and continues his attack on the omegas’ neck as he listens to a symphony of moans and sharp exhalations. He adds a third finger and gets even rougher, and as Eduardo’s moans increase he is just out of his mind with the urge to fuck and rut.

Edd pulls his hand out and just allows himself a moment of frotting their crotches together desperately.

“God, Edd stop, I can’t” Eduardo gasps out. Is that the first time he’s said his actual name? It sounds good coming out his mouth like a desperate prayer and Edd wants to hear it again. He wants to make him scream it, chant it, sound off on repeat like a military call.

He wants to bring him off right then and there, see if he will scream his name, but the memory of Eduardo’s teary eyed glare last time stops him cold.

Yeah. It’s more than time he gets a handle on his emotions when he’s having sex. 

“Hey, you ready for me to start?”

“I’ve been ready since my pants have been off, you fuck,” Eduardo spits. 

Edd grins a little at that and before Eduardo can get another complaint in, he starts to push in slowly, trying to keep a gentle pace.

Trying being the keyword.

Because Eduardo is opting for something else entirely as he attempts to push himself down harder in an effort to get the alpha about him to fuck off with all this consideration bullshit. Edd is effectively rubbing at an itch he has when he wants him to full on scratch it, claw at it, whatever. As long as it gets these feelings to go away, he doesn’t care.

So Eduardo does what Eduardo does best and wraps his legs around Edd, digging a heel into his shoulder, or side, or where ever it finds purchase. 

“Giddy up, loser,” he says with a sharp jab and it earns him a rough thrust and the closest thing to outright anger he’s ever seen on Edd’s face. It’s appealing, he’ll never admit it out loud, but it is. He is reminded in an instant that he’d probably lose pretty heavily in a battle of strength against Edd. Numero Uno his ass, he isn’t that delusional.

Edd starts in at this jackhammer pace that has got absolutely no hesitation to it, and for once Eduardo can’t seem to think of a complaint. He’s gonna be sore in the morning, that’s for sure, but damn if it isn’t worth these good sensations now. 

He’s always been a bit noisy when he let’s his heats get out of hand, and he’s sure the creeps downstairs can hear him. Eduardo can’t really bring himself to care though. Let them listen, what are they going to do about it? He’s heard and seen enough of them, that’s for sure. They might have even fucked on the lawn at one point.

Edd seems to get bored of their position and without asking, he flips Eduardo over and shoves his head down in the pillow, ass in the air and Edd’s hips slapping at his as he renews his efforts. He can feel a warm weight pressing him down into the bed, pinning him there. 

There’s nothing but harsh pants and loud moans in the room and when Edd’s hand comes down to wrap around his dick with no prompt from Eduardo himself, it’s the closes he has ever been to saying the words “thank you” to his neighbor.

He starts to stroke him and in his ear he asks softly, “Does this feel good?”

Without really knowing or intending to Eduardo lets out a soft, “Yeah.”

Edd seems to take inspiration from that because the thrusts get harder, the strokes get faster and his other hand is pulling and pinching at his nipple. Just- fuck.

Eduardo is coming and Edd just keeps going, fucking him through it, milking his cock until he hears Eduardo’s gasps get choked and takes it as a cue to back off a bit. Instead he moves his hand up to his nipples as he tries to coax Eduardo’s cock back to life.

“You think you can hold out a bit longer for a knot? It’s taking a bit,” Edd grunts.

“J-just try to hurry it up a bit,” Eduardo manages as he tries to keep his head from spinning. He doesn’t have that telltale wash of exhaustion yet, which means he’s probably up for a round or two more. Edd is exactly where he wants him, how he wants him. 

He doesn’t want him to stop or slow, lest he be left with that wave of discomfort and cramps. This moment, here and now, is vital to him. He needs it, and in a motion that he isn’t entirely sure if it is more reflexive or voluntary, he grinds back on Edd as he ruts up into him.

That provokes something in his partner because those hands are pinching and pulling at his nipples with a renewed fury as Eduardo feels something start to swell at his rear and then the thrusts get shorter and harder as Edd starts to force his away in.

The stretch hurts. It burns. It always does, probably always will. But it’s that good kind of painful that sits low in your belly and if he hadn’t come a brief moment ago, he would be coming now. He can feel himself regaining interest though. Those damn hands are still rubbing at his nipples and he’s pretty sure it’s some kind of fetish for Edd at this point.

He lets out a yelp as the knot finally pops in and he allows himself to be pinned down and pushed back into the bedspread as Edd keeps shifting himself around as his knot swells. Those hands move down to prod at his stomach. He thinks Edd might be trying to feel his knot through his abdomen.

Whatever he was trying to do, Eduardo’s train of thought derails as he feels that mouth return to his neck and give him a hard bite. It’s nothing like the soft nips before, it’s definitely a claiming bite. A “I was here, this is mine,” kind of deal.

“I swear to god if I was facing you, I’d give you one of what you just gave me,” Eduardo snarls.

“I’d be pleased to have it,” Edd replies. He’s just…. Eduardo doesn’t even know what to do with this kind of person. Someone who knows what a piece of shit they are and how adept they are at it, and takes a weird sort of pride in it.

How do you fight that?

However it’s done, it probably isn’t done from under said person, letting them get balls deep in you. But god if it isn’t good.

Edd’s hand returns to his member, and at no sign of protest he resumes jacking Eduardo off as his hips still, focusing for the moment entirely on his pleasure. When Edd starts to come, that’s the death knell for Eduardo’s restraint and at the rush of warmth inside him, he is coming as well.

Edd’s orgasm starts before his and ends after it. He pulls out of him with a contented sigh. Eduardo sees him lying back on his pillow, looking smug, and in an instant that smugness is gone as Edd finds himself with a lightly bleeding bite mark on his collarbone, a shrill yelp echoing throughout the room.

“Pretty manly noise for an alpha,” Eduardo snips, and relishes in his turn to feel smug.

Edd looks at him incensed, and even though Eduardo is done for the night, he still feels something stir at that look.

“You see how you react when someone does that when you weren’t expecting it.”

“I wasn’t expecting it when you did it either! At least you were facing me so you could see it coming!”

Edd can’t think of a retort to that. It’s a decent point. He gingerly pulls Eduardo in a little closer and kisses at one of multiple bruises littered all over his neck.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to get closer to me and do that? You are just reminding me how many bruises I have to pay you back for,” Eduardo bites out through gritted teeth.

Edd smiles widely at him, “Looks like you’ll have to come over more often to pay me back over time. Its fine, take your time, I can wait. You can even add interest, pay me back a little more.”

Eduardo looks at him, and Edd can see he is deciding which method of homicide would be most suitable for him in that moment. He is sure they are all very graphic and very entertaining, and probably have a lot to do with his dick and a myriad of sharp objects. 

Piece of shit doesn’t even being to describe the level of pure garbage the man next to him is. Eduardo is going to take his time figuring out the appropriate words to put his feelings of distaste into the appropriate words. In the very bed of the man he despises.

Fuck.

He isn’t even sure who the bigger loser in this situation is. He guesses he has found himself a formidable adversary and a new low in terms of self respect.


End file.
